One of the problems presented by physical disability is that of actuating electrical switches. In almost every case, the operation of an electrical switch is performed by use of the fingers. In many cases, however, physical disability due to shock, arthritis, and the like does not permit the use of the fingers to perform delicate operations of that type. This is particularly true of button-type switches which are operated by placing a finger on a slidable button and pressing it inwardly. Such switches are difficult to actuate even by an able-bodied person, particularly if the room is dark and the switch is located under a cabinet, so that it cannot be directly observed by a normal person standing upright. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a switch actuator which permits the operation of a switch without the use of the fingers.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a switch actuator which allows the operation of a switch by a person suffering a physical disability which prohibits the use of the fingers for that purpose.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a switch actuator to assist in the operation of a switch which is mounted in a location that is normally dark, or which is hidden from the direct view of the user.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a switch actuator which can be quickly applied to existing switches without the services of an electrician.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a switch actuator making use of an elongated lever for its operation, wherein the lever can be readily changed to operate the switch either by pulling or by pushing, and wherein it can be mounted at any level or angle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a switch actuator which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.